The current application seeks partial support for the Federation of American Societies for Experimental Biology (FASEB) summer research conference on "Liver Growth, Injury and Metabolism: Basic and Applied Biology". For the past 20 years, this meeting has been held biennially and is now recognized as the world's premier conference covering all aspects of basic science research involving the liver. The conference will be held from August 15th to 20th, 2010 in Snowmass, Colorado. The main goals of the conference are to i) integrate the research advances offered by disparate areas of liver biology in order to foster new collaborative projects on both national and international scale, ii) encourage junior and early stage investigators, women and minority scientists to pursue liver research to ensure that the study of hepatic disease and biology remains vigorous and iii) accelerate translation of fundamental advances in liver biology into novel clinical treatments through the interactions of basic and clinical researchers. These goals will be achieved through specific programmatic strategies. The program is divided into nine major sessions and includes presentations from forty-two invited speakers. In addition, these sessions will accommodate multiple short 'late-breaking'talks that will be chosen to represent the most significant and timely research advances in liver research. Preference will be given to junior, minority and women investigators. The program also provides two poster sessions for one-on-one dialogue and several additional opportunities for informal, yet intimate scientific exchange among speakers and attendees throughout the stay. Specific session topics include liver differentiation and organogenesis, regulation of hepatobiliary gene expression in health and disease, liver growth and regeneration, liver metabolism in health and disease, liver injury and hepatic fibrosis, liver cancer, liver stem cells and implications in regenerative medicine and development, hepatocyte transplantation and hepatic tissue engineering and recent advances in basic and translational liver pathobiology. Thus, the program amalgamates the most relevant and timely topics in basic and applied aspects of liver health and disease to promote scientific exchange, dissemination, education and collaboration and translation. PUBLIC HEALTH RELEVANCE: Narrative The FASEB summer research conference on "Liver Growth, Injury and Metabolism: Basic and Applied Biology" is the premier international conference on basic and translational research in liver biology. The meeting has been held for the last 20 years and historically has been attended by 180 - 200 investigators. The past success and excellence of the meeting has resulted in a central group of approximately 80 scientists who attend regularly. Many of these scientists form the core of basic liver research in the U.S.A., and represent the thought-leaders in the field. The meeting also attracts many junior investigators, who are given the opportunity to present their research and enhances networking. Other participants apply to broaden their understanding of liver biology or are interested in specific programmatic content. Thus, the meeting is unique in its content, at the forefront in timeliness of topics and internationally recognized premier conference in basic and translational liver biology.